Pikk
Pikk is a boy who appears to be about 10 years old who lives Ligatem a mining town in the Southern Frontier. He is a weaponsmith who deals in and trades with specialized weapons and recon equipment. He is commissioned by Annette Krishken to be her bodyguard when she comes under attack of the Xeno Clan whom's Noble family members were slaughtered in a massacre by her ancestor Dominic Krishken, with Xeno Gillian and four cousins surviving swearing revenge on those descendants. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Not three feet in front of the steed a mass of brown had slammed into the road, then swiftly resolved into a human form. It was a boy who appeared to be about ten years old. Though grimacing and clutching his back, he looked impudently up at the second-story saloon window he'd fallen from. When the door opened a brown haired boy snuck in. And then his mouth fell open. Still, it was admirable the way he suddenly slapped his own cheeks, swiftly returning sanity to both his eyes and expression. "Man, your one handsome cuss." His manly voice carried a feeling of pure admiration. His words were followed by a foul stench. From the look of his tattered shirt and trousers and the way his hair was plastered to his head, he and the bathtub hadn't been on speaking terms for quite some time now. "Boy, wish I was born with a nose like that, too. Thanks to my mom, I've got kinda a pug nose. Well not much I can do about that." Brimming with confidence, the boy nodded vehemently. His right hand slipped into his ragged shirt, and out came a great hawk with wings folded. It was of such a size there didn't seem to be any way the boy could've kept it concealed. It's wingspan alone was easily wider than Pikk was tall. The mature expression once more became that of a ten-year-old boy. A look of naivety unimaginable after his earlier words and deeds came to rest on the boy's face. Personality Pikk is a very wise, crafty, tricky, knowledgeable and street wise child. He seems to have lived to be in his late 40's despite only being 10 years old. This is his defining quality. His emotional intelligence is about as high as anyone's can get in their lifetime. As odd as it is, it comes naturally to the boy and his actions and mannerism demand nothing but to be treated as such as others cannot even help but treat him that way. He starts fights with the local authorities, takes on the bodyguards and warriors they send after him, steals the hard liquor he drinks frequently, makes friends with the whores while telling them in detail how their contract with the cathouse is bogus, owns his own business, robs the corrupt wealthy, decided to upgrade his body to include cyborg parts on his own, has learned multiple fighting styles that he has molded into his own unique style, is a weaponsmith, has knowledge on just about every known weapon on the Frontier, and receives regular visits from the local sheriff. He even is mature enough to court women nearly twice his age properly beside the whores he liberates. Despite all this he still maintains at times a childish innocence and air about him in stark contrast to his abundant life experience and maturity. This childish nature to him also seems to extend to his thinking he does not need to bathe or wear nice clothing especially not to impress a lady. With Left Hand, the two seem to develop a brotherly relationship and kinship right off the bat. This seems to stem from their shared likeness of having a stomach that doubles as a consumption of nourishment along with a pocket dimension. The two playful banter with each other through their contact with each other. With Annette, despite her being nearly twice his age, being revolted by his appearance/bathing habits, and finds him to be a hassle in general, can not help but find him endearing. His constant qualities of ingenuity, reliability, thoughtfulness, tenacity, and affection toward her wear her down to where she treats him to nearly as an equal and a potential love interest. Biography Pikk was originally from a village in the Southern Frontier. His family was attacked by unknown Nobles who killed his Father initially. Pikk got away along with his mother and sister where he had to carry them on his back up the mountain crossing to other mountains constantly moving when ever possible to get away. They finally reached another village in a valley where it too had been attacked. The vampires upon noticing them attacked them as well with Pikk surviving along with his mother and sister who were turned. He ended up having to put a stake through their hearts. After this he made his way to another village where he probably got help. From there he thrived meeting a doctor who he convinced to work on him making him a cyborg and at some point putting a dimensional pocket in his stomach which houses his merchandise and other things he may have stolen, weapons, and other equipment. He being very insightful and able to use his charisma to get information quickly out of people uses this to learn well how to survive, discern the good hearted from the corrupt, how to use the information he learns to help people in need along with himself. His experience and personality has garnered a wealth of knowledge knowing every last detail about the current town he is in, Jagos, and its inhabitance. He fights with the local officials where needed to help those they prey on which earns him visits from the sheriff frequently along with him stealing from the wealthy visitors, businesses, and competition to his business of being a weaponsmith. He seems to be a great inventor specializing in the use of animals such as a great hawk to use for recon or in attacks as needed. He helps in particular the whores in the cathouse that want to get out of their bogus contract along with the liquor in the bar business doubled there which he says was just left overs. As D comes into the village of Jagos, the boy falls out the window escaping the bodyguards in the cathouse who were after him. The kid gets up from the fall and makes a hasty escape. He later hears about a vampire hunter of the highest attraction heading over to the business rival he knows to be shifty with his prices. He invites himself in interrupting the negotiations where D has discerned the practice being shady possibly thinking of leaving where he instructs D on how corrupt the place is along with the village. The store owner tries to counter him but Pikk's mature and reasonable answers sway the hunter to what he is saying is true. He then gets D to buy from him instead. The deal for this generous and honest transaction is to ask Annette to meet with him in the lobby of the hotel she is staying at. D agrees to try. Annette later when she wakes up begrudgingly agrees but only for 10 minutes. Pikk arrives at the agreed time with 3 red roses. The two seem to have some what of a good time together since they go over the time Annette originally agreed to which seals his deal with D. Later on when D meets with him to receive his merchandise Pikk is confronted by some of the bodyguards of the cathouse. They have been sent due to Pikk stirring up alot of dislike among the corrupt businesses. Pik makes sport of them challenging all of them to a fight at once, where a betting ring is started by Left Hand with a crowd of people siding with the guards to win. Pikk uses a fighting style no one has ever seen before, along with his enhanced physical stats of a cyborg. He shows strength, speed, reflexes, skill, etc. all beyond them easily taking them out. Left Hand is very impressed with Pikk and calls the crowd on their bets against him, raking in a huge haul of money. Before Left hand can revel too much in the money he has made, D takes it from him and hands it to Pikk saying he earned it. Pikk rejoices only to have it taken from him by the sheriff. He says its to pay for the damages suffered during the fight and for all the expenses he has caused the corrupt businesses of the town. It will give them some level of satisfaction along with keep Pikk out of jail for now. He then says Pikk has to leave town as he saw a carrier pigeon leaving to send word for more men, warriors, assassins, and others will be hired and come for him. Though Pikk says he would stand and fight them all, the lawman makes it clear he is forbidden to do it. He would be prosecuted by the full extent of the law for all the collateral damage cause in the fights. Pikk agrees the town folk don't deserve to have to endure that. He gives Pikk some weapons and provisions to leave and asks Annette to take him on to travel to the next town at least, since it wouldn't be right to have him travel alone. Annette at first declines with fervor but she is persuaded by the sheriff when it is suggested that she would be given a letter of recommendation which may lead to fame through out the Frontier if she got more, where she could end up written in a News] story. After she agrees D, left hand, and Pikk snicker laughing to themselves saying it was easier than they thought, it seems they some how planned how these events would go to convince her to take him on, in collusion with the sheriff. The hawk D had sent out earlier returns just before they are leaving and he gets some info on where the Xeno Clan are and where they are heading. The group sets off all the while being tracked by the Xeno Clan. They follow the group's movements looking for openings for attack or ways to test the Hunter. An opening never comes so they try to create one. From their coffins now with the sunlight out Xeno Gorshin preparing for attack using the FPU or Flying Predator Unit comes into contact with Hiki where the two battle. It ends quickly with Hiki crash landing after letting loose a bomb. Annette and D observe this, where the nearby hill is destroyed. Annette with her night vision goggles asks what happened since it was too fast for her to follow. D explains. Right after this they meet a traveler calling himself "Hiryuu". He says he has hurt his leg after his horse kicked him off and ran away after an encounter with a Desert Snake. D protests allowing the man to join them as he may be the enemy, but Annette "orders" D to comply and let him join. D grudgingly accepts. As they continue to travel they come across an armored beast who has been shot. The group discusses the wound being a gunshot yet not having heard it. This is where they meet Granny Gerheit. As her nick name says she is a traveling armory, dealing in weapons, transportation, stealth, reckon, from weapons of the Nobility, to human weapons of antiquity. She has had many past dealings with D and seems to have formed a strong friendship. She shows up in the story at D's request when he wants to gear up with some equipment he himself would rarely use. It was mainly to arm those in the group with him. D is very generous giving her a thousand dala aristocrat coin upon her showy arrival, where she has fun killing a mound of creatures to display her ability along with the weapons she has in her inventory. She puts a good scare into Pikk and Annette with a large explosion of fire crackers after showing off with her jet pack. She instructs Pikk, Annette, and D on her weapons on hand while installing a tracking chip on Annette that D requested to track her. During the discussion Annette is snobby about having to use weapons at all as if she is above it. She then fires D for being "worthless" in her point of view despite the complete opposite being true for her, with D only trying to help her. She elects instead to hire Hiryuu to see her home instead to spite D especially sense he voiced his misgivings of him. Granny is horrified at the lack of smarts in the "woman" and her utter lack of experience and knowledge or any common sense. She then gears up Pikk with a mecha horse along with a Nobility portable bunker for Hiryuu. She later takes her leave. Later Xeno Gorshin tries again with the FPU with D cutting the machine following up with deflecting the fire back at the machine that was moving at super sonic speed.Even when Gillian offers to learn his ability and the two exchanging digits to control it, the attack ends in failure. Gillain thinks he has discerned D's "trick" and declares he will defeat him with this knowledge. Gorshin intended to make a new FPU, Gillian orders him to make it so he can ride it. The group of Annette, Pikk, and Hiryuu escape the situation while the Xeno Clan are focused on D. Just before they break off D offers Pikk to come with him where he declines saying he must protect Annette and stick to his duty. As the group is riding along Pikk is becoming more and more suspicious about Hiryuu especially by the way he is acting and responding to him. Hiryuu picks an argument with Pikk which turns into a physical confrontation in an attempt to further push him away from Annette so he can take charge and bring her home safely on his own and be rewarded for this part of the agreement while the going is good. Pikk seems to pick up on something going on but Annette decides to going along with his manipulation terminating Pikk now as well. As they continue the argument of this Annette is taking by surprise by some Dust Creepers. They pull her underground into one of their burrows as pur their known behavior to do on the Frontier in this area. Pikk elects to after her, Hiryuu also agree going so far as saying only Pikk can be of help in this situation sense he is the only one small enough to go after hr through the creature's tunnels. Pikk follows her in where he is successful initially in finding her and saving her but only after a hail of gun fire where he uses his submachine gun to massacre a group of the abductors. Just as two pull it together enough to leave after experiencing combat high, the pair are assailed by reinforcements that are angered by the deaths of their kin. They are nearly overwhelmed but Hiryuu arrives to help only to be upstaged by the arrival of the Sons of Milco. Hiryuu quickly escapes knowing he is over matched while the Noble take possession of Pikk and Annette after killing the rest of the dust creepers or make them retreat. Pikk and Annette are paralyzed by the evil they feel from the Iron Castle approaching. The Xeno Clan decide to use Pikk as bait with Bennelli putting him to sleep through some mental attack. The Xeno Clan trio sons of Milco see the train from a distance and drawn to it by fear of the powerfull aura they felt. Upon entering after a lengthy pondering if they should or not they are greeted by the Conductor who cows them with his presence before gesturing them to head to the back of the rea and wait there. Here they are greeted again by him when he brings other servers dressed in simiar attire, they confiscate their Cyborg Horses, coffins and other equipment before they are allowed to explore further. At this time Pikk wakes up and Annette banters with him about the odds of them staying alive. Pikk stays positive to the point that Annette can't take it and becomes annoyed by it. They are silenced by the Nobles. As they explore they feel the power of the Duke and they can feel the intent of bloodlust for their blood. The perversion stokes emotion they have never felt before to be hunted in this way for their blood by their own kind and of this superior power. When Grand Duke Drago finally faces them he easily knocks them out bare handed with ungodly strength carrying them off under his arms. They are more like children in comparison to his massive size and height. Annette is taken as well. When Pikk wakes up he comes to seeing he is now in the presence of D. He tells D of the giant Noble who Koed the Xeno Clan with ease. He said they tried to give him a good fight, and he used a dart himself he jabbed into his arm, but the Noble just kept going as if he didn't even notice him or his effort leaving him there. D explains that he was the one to get the train started again having taken care of the Conductor who was in the control room earlier. He also says he is heading out to do his job in taking out the Noble. Pikk tries to convincing him to allow him to come along. He seems to let him come for a time where they take a look at where the Nobles battled to no avail. They return to the control room where D says he should lay low here. Pikk again protests but left hand has had enough attempting to put the boy to sleep but Pikk darts away and out the door before he can saying he will go on his own then leaving D impressed with it resolve and willingness to sacrifice himself in attempting to save Annette. Later Pikk comes accross the sound of music and the singing of Countess Genevieve Vasa who is in the company of Xeno Gorshin and Benelli. At first he shadows them in a vain attempt to find where Annette is being kept. The Nobles easily notic him and the first time Pikk is distraccted by the lavish surroundings of the Iron Castle they take the opportunity to flank him with super speed. He is lauded by the two Noblemen, but the countess asks what is he after, if its the girl, she will take him to her. Benelli again scoffs at Pikk but the countess forbids this to continue ever again for both after punching Benelli for his outburst. The Noblemen comply with out further insult. They began feeling the power of the grand duke approaching. Distracted by this they don't notice the approach of failures that are also in the baement. Pikk darts to a window looking down at them where he is paralyzed by what he sees. The countess quickly scoops him up saying she will take him to the examination room to care for him. She leaves Pikk here seemingly returning to where the grand duke is now in the prcess of experimenting ong Annette. She frees the girl after exclaiming to the duke to stop this. As she fights the duke off Pikk is observing this and grabs Annette up telling her to follow him. Annette is glad to see him and the pair take off. The two are assailed by the Milco sons who try to stop them fro leaving but suddenly the train pitches throwing them a distance away. The boy steadies Annette just as he is he feels something latch on to his ankle with turns out to be Left Hand. He tells them it was him that tripped up the grand duke earlier while they were escaping. The countess shows up later and the pair feel the approach of something nearly as powerful as D. This later turns out to be Shank Pomerolo. Distracted by this they are again confronted by the Xeno Clan kin, where left hand unleashes an acidic attack on them which leaves them reeling with pain allowing them to escape. The group breaks off from here with left hand going with Annette, and Pikk going with the countess. Pikk is them split off from the countess again where he runs into the Xeno Clan along with Leica Slopey, and the Confessor. He is about to become one of their meals after the two fight it out. Pikk slips away while they do. He ends up with the countess again where they seek to get to the exit after meeting with Annette. They are interrupted by Polmerolo where the countess forbids him to pass. They begin a titanic battle. The countess is able to easily evade his attack but cut cause by her do nothing to him. Just as she is about to decapitate him she is interrupted by Leica Slopey, where the later tears out her throat, and decapitates him himeself. He grabs his head by the teeth shaking it in his jaws like a beast before tossing it again. Pomerolo is not impressed, not even acknowledging the blow, where he with out effort grabs his head in mid air and presses it back on the wound, with it reattaching along with healing instantly. The countess scoffs after taking his measure with attacks of her own, noticing his movements and demeanor and that of no more than an unthinking wild beast. After dodging some blows from her and taking others, he is hit full force from a piece of the stone wall tied to a chain weighing several tons, maybe more, to the head which decapitates him with such force/speed, his head and brains seem to become one with the floor killing him instantly. The Countess apologizes again before leaving with Pikk retreating. Later he is confronted by Barry DawnXeno Braylow who has been turned into a servant and further enhanced with the Kiss of Nobility of Xeno Gillian. Barry had just cornered a discovered Pikk and meant to feed on him to slake his hunger. Xeno Braylow arrives interrupting this, who is desperate from blood to heal the wounds he received from the earlier battle with Shank Pomerolo, is in a much greater bloodlust and hunger. Their hunger seems to overwhelm their masters' order not to fight an ally, plus the challenge the two see in each other being a worthy foe, is too much to resist. They decide to make sure their meal can't escape though. They walk toward Pikk voicing aloud their thoughts on which leg to cut off first. The two begin to attack but their intent to disfigure Pikk is cut short with out harming him by D arriving. He declares he will be taking the boy. This enrages the two and further stokes their desire for battle. The two begin their attack, Barry first having his thrust parried and receiving a deadly slash of his throat spraying his blood all over the place, making him retreat momentarily. D turns his full attention to Braylow bounding toward him and attacking. Braylow too attacks ending with the swords of the two men making contact stopping each other's attack. D presses his attack angling to finish Braylow when suddenly his sense are thrown into disarray. Reality appears to shift left then right, turning upside down while doing so then going into a spin. It continues in varying patterns throwing D off dropping him to one knee. At this time his back is slashed open by Dawn's sword Flare Soldier which causes it to burst into flames. Countess Genevieve Vasa arrives during the struggle beckoning Pikk to flee. Pikk sticks around to give D some back up. The Countess, injured can not assist but provides Pikk with her Golden Dagger. Pikk launches the weapon at Barry who deflects it with ease. This is enough though to break his concentration on finishing D. D takes the opportunity to throw his sword at Braylow, who's concentration also momentarily lapses due to the unexpected attack. Braylow uses both magical Blades to parry it, but D's blade pushes through the defense knocking them out of the way to behead Braylow spectacularly. Dawn takes another swipe where he is taken out by one of D's Wooden Needles he has attached to his left arm since his left hand had been removed earlier. D stabs him through the heart killing him. Afterward Pikk hurries over to D to tell him about the "failure" they encountered in the engine room. The Countess is laying on the floor still too weak to do much else. Pikk jumps between her and D when D starts to walk to her saying he can't do anything to her since she helped saved him, Annette, and even Left Hand a bunch of times. D says he wants to know where the grand duke is. The countess refuses to tell him anymore than he in the labatory, not where it is. Its almsot not enough to keep him from fulfilling his duty as a hunter, but D suddenly thinks back to how she left flowers and her reverence in general for those fallen in the experiment. This keeps him from pressing her further. As D is walking away with the pair watching they see a flying machine piloted by the Confessor. D flashes out his weapon once he says he is now a servant of Lord Gillian and he is now his enemy, but D does no more than cut off a bolt from the durable machine made of Nobility metal alloy. The Confessor tries to uses this opportunity now at a distance to use his ability to confess D. This doesn't work though despite multiple attempts. Some defense D has keeps him from reading his past. Mid sentence he throat spills open and he crashes the machine. As Confessor is pulled out of the machine by D he says it was Benelli's Great Scythe, the mystical blade that would keep coming for him even after Benelli's destruction. Slowly dying now he pleads to do to not let him die. D says he won't if he can confess the countess and tell him where the grand duke is. He does, revealing the countess' past and her being married not to the grand duke, but to another named Count Cordon Vasa. Pikk is floored by this reveal. As he gives D the location of the grand duke he breathes his last with D satisfied by his end and him getting the information he desired. During D's final battle with Xeno Gillian Pikk takes the opportunity to liberate the unguarded Annette and escape with her and the countess. During their escape a shockwave from the the train hitting some rough patches outside makes a girder fall on Annette and the countess pinning them. Pikk narrowly avoids this himself. He tries his best to move it but even with their effort along with his can't lift it due to the countess' weak condition. They are left with one option other than Pikk abandoning them to get help which may lead to Annette most likely getting crushed by something else getting knocked loose. The countess turns Pikk after Annette pleas to not do this for her benefit. With this Pikk has the strength to easily move the girder, and leaves with them. On his way out he runs into Hiki formerly known as Hiryuu. He takes possession of Annette and promises to get her home safe. The countess and Pikk leave to parts unknown together possibly to find a way to heal her where they can now take possession of the train a live there as they please. D leaves them to this no longer pursuing either of them wishing them well when he hears from Hiki what transpired. Powers and Abilities Pikk is a tiny physical powerhouse. Even as a child with no enhancements he was able to carry both his mother and sister while traveling the mountain side. Though he had to stop many times, an adult would have as much trouble or more doing the same. He has developed and learned a combination of fighting styles, making them his own unique mixed style. He is highly intelligent, and inventive. He is very proficient with weapons more so than even the most seasoned warrior. Being weapon maker specializing in reckon, he has a particular skill set, and unique in this ability. Cyborg's powers- Enhanced as a cyborg he seems to have physical stats beyond what a combat suit may afford. He can easily take on an armed group of overly burly bodyguards capable of taking on the roughest of customers with out much effort even making a sport out of them. Greater Noble Powers- Once he is fed on by Countess Genevieve Vasa and turned he gains at least this level of power. He may gain even more power as he ages in a shorter amount of time than even the most powerful of Greater Nobles. Highly Skilled in all forms of Combat-''' Equipment Submachine Gun- Pikk gets this from Granny Gerheit. As she says earlier Weighs roughly three and a half pounds, fires one hundred twenty rounds of 1.2 mm ammo. The muzzle's small, and you can't aim long range like a rifle, but it'll hit any target within fifty yards. no matter how small. Might take you a hundred rounds to do it, is all. As long as you're pulling the trigger, bullets come out. I don't care if you're the worst shot in the world, you can probably kill thirty people before you empty the magazine. Its a slender gun, the barrel is a foot-long attached to another eight inches or so long of the weapon, with an iron rectangular box set just in front of the grip. She does have two others of the same model she gives to D that have Explosive Rounds and Armor-Piercing Rounds. 30 rounds each. He seems to use the normal rounds though. Rifle Revolver Lighter Serpent Slayer Recon Bird Great Hawk Dimensional Pocket Dart Three Roses Transportation '''Cyborg Horse Mecha Horse Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Weaponsmith Category:Bandit Category:Outlaw Category:Bodyguard Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble